


Snake Bites

by what_in_the



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Based on pictures, M/M, Pierced Michael, Pining, Punk!Rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_in_the/pseuds/what_in_the
Summary: Jake wasn’t expecting anything different when he calm into school that day.





	Snake Bites

**Author's Note:**

> I may do more of this au, it’s just something a little fun for now.

Jake wasn't sure what he was expecting when he rolled his wheelchair into school that Monday. Okay, maybe he did know what he was expecting. He was expecting his best friend Rich to be in his usual cargo pants, muscle shirt and dorky cardigan, hair gelled up and looking just so damn awesome. He was not expecting what he found.

He was by his locker when Rich appeared. Well, he didn't know it was Rich at first. He just knew that suddenly the hall was alight with gasps and shocked whispers and more than a few flushed faces. And when a familiar presence loomed behind him, Jake had turned around grinning, not sure why this would be any different.

It was very different.

Rich was dressed totally differently than Jake had even seen him before, even from photos of his pre-SQUIP days. The first thing he saw was a pair of black skinny jeans which were so tight, they looked painted on. Two large, black, leather boots covered in silver buckles and chains completed the lower half.

Looking up, Jake spotted a black leather jacket, covered in spikes on the shoulders. Rich’s right wrist was covered in rope bracelets, like the parachute cord ones. Jake felt himself get flustered. It was Rich’s face that really got him though. Rich, who had a really low tolerance for pain, had two rings pierced into his lower lip. Snake bites.

Fuck he was hotter than usual.

True, some of his usual dorky style did shine though, the tight t-shirt had a barely there triforce symbol on it, but this was just so different from what Jake was used to.

He kinda really liked it.

“Hey, Jakey-D! What you think of the new threads? Turns out I really like this style, who knew?!” Okay so Rich was still very much Rich, his usual energy hadn't faltered in the slightest. His lisp did seem a little more prominent though. Maybe because of the snake bites.

Jake found himself unable to talk properly, stuck stuttering and blushing as he tried to control himself.

“Yeah, it looks. It’s… uh looks great dude!” He managed to stammer out. God, if he didn't managed to calm down Rich would figure out his crush in no time!

A friendly had ruffled his hair, and Rich grinned down at him with all his usual enthusiasm. Wait, were those eyebrow piercings too?! And his ears were all done, with multiple studs and, oh, that was a chain.

God have mercy on Jake’a soul. He was literally dying.

“You okay there, dude? You seem a little out of it.” He was still sweet. Just now he was hot. Well, hotter. Jake was in trouble.

“Yeah, it was a long weekend. Had a couple of tests to run on my legs. I might be out of this thing pretty soon, actually!” That much was true, but it wasn't the full truth. There was no way he could tell Rich the he was flustered because he looked so damn fine.

“Ah, that's great! Let's go to Pinkberry after school to celebrate!” Rich crowed, fist pumping the air. Damn it, hot and adorable. Still, Jake nodded, glad Rich's attention had been slightly shifted.

It got even more shifted when Michael suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

He grabbed Rich’a snakebites and just held them, staring at Rich.

“What are these?” He deadpanned, and Jake could tell he was annoyed about something. Rich spluttered, not moving his head but smacking Michael with his hands.

He managed to say something along the lines of “dude, let go!” But it was kind of hard to tell since he couldn't move his lips. His soft… pink… lips. Which had snakebites, which would make them have two points of cold if someone kissed them. Wait, no. Focus Jake.

Michael released Rich’s face but was still scowling and he folded his arms. His eyes betrayed the humour though.

“Dude! We were supposed to go together! Why did you change the time of your appointment! I almost missed mine because I was waiting for you!” Wait, was that a flash of silver in Michael’s mouth?

Rich shrugged, flushing a little which really contrasted with the tough guy image he played up. The outfit made it even more of a notable disharmony.

“I got nervous, so I figured I'd better get it done sooner. Besides, I had a lot to get, way more than you!” Michael sighed and started grinning, poking one of the spikes on Rich’s jacket.

“You really do look awesome dude. I'm proud of you.” Rich smacked him off, grinning as well. Damn, he looked so hot that Jake almost melted.

For his own self preservation, Jake pulled his gaze from Rich to Michael, only to discover the other boy had changed a little as well. Not as noticeably as Rich, but still.

Michael had small disks in his ears. Gauges, Jake thought they might be called. He also had a chain on his right ear, going from the top to just above the lobe. Just like Rich did. When he playfully stuck out his tongue at Rich, they were still talking about something Jake could barely hear, he saw a barbell through Michael’s tongue.

“What the hell, Mell? What's with all the new stuff?” Jake ended up blurting out before he could stop himself. Michael jumped a little, then grinned.

“I'm a drummer, dude. I thought I might as well play up the image. Besides, tongue piercings make fun for… gay activities.” He started laughing too hard to really complete his sentence, Jake just sort of tried to fill in the blanks. Rich joined in with Michael’s giggles, doubling over.

Jake felt a little confused just just shrugged it off.

He’d figure out the joke later.

The chains hanging from the two laughing boys’ ears jangled quietly as they calmed themselves down. Rich looked so happy, and Jake felt his heart skip a beat. Damn it, why did he have to be gay for his best friend?

“Yo, Rich! We need to get to homeroom, the bell is about to go. Catch you later, Jake! See you at lunch!” Michael jogged off, leaving Jake and Rich mostly alone in the hallway.

“I'll see you later, man.” Rich grinned, bending down a little to be at eye height with Jake. Jake offered a slightly shaky, but no less glowing, grin.

“Catch you later, homeslice.” Rich sprinted off after Michael, boots thundering with every step.

Jake was too busy watching how well those skinny jeans clung to Rich's ass to notice the noise.

He also didn't notice Jeremy wander over until he spoke up.

“So, you saw them.” His voice sounded a little tight, like he was struggling to speak. Jake could only nod, his eyes dancing with images of Rich’s new style.

“They got the chain on the gay ear.” Jeremy’s voice was a little quieter, as though just realising that. Oh yeah, right ear was code for gay. He knew they both liked guys anyway, but still. Nice pride there, guys.

“Dude, we’re so fucked.” Jeremy sounded positively wrecked. Jake could only hum in agreement.


End file.
